shadowhuntersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eyelids (Canción)
Eyelids es una canción de la banda estadounidense de rock PVRIS, cuyos miembros son Lyndsey Gunnulfsen, Alex Babinski y Brian MacDonald, apareció en el episodio de la serie Historia Esta canción aparece en la escena en la que Clary le dice a Jace que en su viaje al otro mundo, vio y sintió cosas que no sabía que podía y le pregunta si ellos son reales, él le dice que el momento es real, entonces se besan. Letra ::Original: ::I'll face my fear of the evening once I get used to this feeling. ::I can't sleep, ::That's when you're torn away from me. ::While I'm dreaming I feel you leaving. ::I'll face my fear of the sunrise when I wake up with your hand inside mine. ::It's hard to say "good morning" when it's followed with "goodbye". ::Just wanted to say "good night". ::Our eyes fighting the light, ::But I'm not ready to say "good night". ::I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say "good night". ::Say good night. ::I'll face my fear of the cold nights when you leave me behind. ::I felt your hands in my hair, ::I felt your breath on my neck, ::Yeah, I need to feel you again. ::Just wanted to say "good night". ::Our eyes fighting the light, ::But I'm not ready to say "good night". ::I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say "good night". ::Say good night. ::These eyes are closed again for yet another night. ::I wake up and I can feel you by my side, ::but I can't find you in the dark when you're so far. ::Yeah that's the hardest part. ::Here comes the hardest part. ::Our eyes fighting the light, ::But I'm not ready to say "good night". ::I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say "good night". ::Say good night. Letra obtenida de AZ Lyrics ::Traducida: ::Me enfrentaré a mi miedo de la noche, una vez que me acostumbre a este sentimiento. ::No puedo dormir, ::Ahí es cuando tu eres arrancado lejos de mí. ::Mientras estoy soñando te siento dejándome. ::Me enfrentaré a mi miedo a la salida del sol cuando me despierte con tu mano dentro de la mía. ::Es difícil de decir "buenos días" cuando es seguido con un "adiós". ::Sólo quería decir "buenas noches". ::Nuestros ojos luchan la luz, ::Pero no estoy lista para decir "buenas noches". ::Trato de aferrarme con fuerza, pero sólo no es el momento de decir "buenas noches". ::Di buenas noches. ::Me enfrentaré a mi miedo a las noches frías cuando me dejas atrás. ::Sentí tus manos en mi pelo, ::Sentí tu aliento en mi cuello, ::Sí, necesito sentirte otra vez. ::Sólo quería decir "buenas noches". ::Nuestros ojos luchan la luz, ::Pero no estoy lista para decir "buenas noches". ::Trato de aferrarme con fuerza, pero sólo no es el momento de decir "buenas noches". ::Di buenas noches. ::Estos ojos se cierran de nuevo para todavía otra noche . ::Me despierto y puedo sentirte a mi lado, ::pero no puedo encontrarte en la oscuridad cuando estás tan lejos. ::Si, esa es la parte más difícil. ::Aquí viene la parte más difícil. ::Nuestros ojos luchan la luz, ::Pero no estoy lista para decir "buenas noches". ::Trato de aferrarme con fuerza, pero sólo no es el momento de decir "buenas noches". ::Di buenas noches. Escuchar thumb|left|300px Referencias 1 Categoría:Banda sonora de Shadowhunters